The present invention relates a heat dissipating device, and particularly relates to a heat dissipating device for an interface card.
Nowadays, excessive heat generated in electronic devices has become a very difficult issue. Because of the heat accumulates in the electronic products, a temperature of electronic products increases gradually. It's known that performance of electronic products deteriorates as the temperature increases and a lifetime of electronic products is also reduced. Therefore, it is very important to maintain an inner temperature of electronic products at a low level.
Currently, air cooling devices, which employ fans to blow a cooling air flow for carrying heat off thereby cooling heat generating electronic components, are very popular in electronic products. However, electronic components are becoming smaller in size and more powerful in function. That is, more and more heat produces in a unit area. As a result, air cooling devices can't meet the increasingly requirement of heat dissipation. Especially in some electronic components such as interface cards, available mounting space for air cooling devices is limited. Therefore, air cooling devices can't be applied in these applications.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional heat dissipating device for an interface card is illustrated. The heat dissipating device includes a base 10 for adsorbing heat generated by a heat generating member (not shown). A number of heat pipes 20 are connected to the base 10, and one end of each heat pipe 20 is inserted into a first heat sink 30. The heat dissipating device further includes a thermoelectric cooling module 40 mounted on the base 10. A second heat sink 50 is mounted on the thermoelectric cooling module 40. A fan 60 is disposed on the second heat sink 50. The heat generated by the heat generating member firstly spreads to the base 10, and the heat pipe 20 conducts the heat to the thermoelectric cooling module 40. Finally, the heat reaches the first heat sink 30 and the second heat sink 50, and the fan 60 dissipates the heat to the ambient atmosphere.
The heat dissipating device can meet a general heat dissipating requirement of interface cards. However, the heat dissipating device also has some shortages. First of all, because of the thermoelectric cooling module 40 is in direct contact with the base 10, thus a temperature at a joint of the thermoelectric cooling module 40 and the base 10 is greatly less than a temperature of the heat pipe 20. As a result, most of the heat generated by the heat generating member is conducted to the thermoelectric cooling module 40. A heat dissipating ability of the heat pipe 20 is not fully used and a heat dissipating efficiency is very low. In addition, the thermoelectric cooling module 40 is in contact with the heat generating member, therefore water generated by the thermoelectric cooling module 40 during a heat dissipating process may reaches to the heat generating member and finally cause a short circuit of the heat generating member.